Valig Iron-fist Gunthopenstinier
Valig is a Goliath that was born in Ocarus in tribe Thunukalagi. When he was born he was the runt of the liter and was often looked down upon because of this. When he was young he struggled to compete with the others in the tribe and often lost games of physical strength, even though he was one of if not the smartest people in the tribe. Although he hated the score keeping that was prominent in his tribe he did have an innate need to keep track of his debts and a strong urge to not owe anybody anything. When he was younger he trained with the local apothecary Kalik Tree-Strider Funtmindar and learned herbalism. Kalik was the only person in the tribe who didn't try to compete with Valig, and because of this Valig looked to him as a great mentor and friend. Kalik taught Valig to be more thoughtful and considerate of the people around him and to think things through instead of rushing into battle like most of his peers. Once Kalik died Valig had no reason to stay with the tribe and decided to leave the tribe an start traveling and selling potions and herbs. In his first year as a merchant he was able to buy a cart and a mule named Theodore. He greatly cherished Theodore even if it was only one sided. During his second year as a merchant he was ambushed by bandits and had to abandon his cart and most of his belongings to escape. All he was left with was the clothes on his back, a small pouch of gold, some basic supplies, and Theodore. After this encounter Valig was walking to the nearest city which happened to be Ani where he met a trading caravan. The caravan let him travel with them where he met a human named Carter. Carter told Valig about the merchants guild and when they got to the city Valig joined. After joining the guild Valig traveled with Carter for a year, during this time he learned about a variety of skills and topics to help make him a better merchant. Carter taught Valig the tenents of his god patron, Tir the god of travel. Carter also taught Valig how to better barter and sell his goods and the best trade routes and locations. During this time Valig also started practicing wood carving and teaching Carter and the other caravan members about herbalism and medicine. After a year of traveling with the caravan Valig decided to go back out on is own. He already had a full wagon and he still had Theodore. This time however he also chose to hire a guard to go with him to help with any issues they may encounter. He met Mir-re his body guard. They traveled together for a year and were on the road to port bliss when they were ambushed. He has since been traveling for almost two years on his own and has established both relationships with several other merchants but also people in most major cities. He is currently headed towards Port Bliss to sell his goods there. Category:Godsfall Category:Godlings